User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Catastrophic Chaos: Season One Episode Guide
In Catastrophic Chaos (also known as CC for short) it features Team A's misadventures together. Season One Episode Guide Episode One: Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not Team A goes on a road trip to celebrate their winning in the first competition. But things literally take a turn for the worst... Episode 1 Main Characters: Team A *Daisy *Cherry (Main Protagonist) *Cup *Dice *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Episode 1 Minor Characters: Team A *Basketball Episode Two: Operation Imp Team A wants to throw the best birthday party ever for Dice. But how will they cheer up their impatient, logical teammate? A certain unexpected opposing team member may know how. Episode 2 Main Characters: Team A *Dice (Main Protagonist) Team B *Disc (Supporting Protagonist) *E.D. (Key Character/Supporting Protagonist) Episode 2 Supporting Characters: Team A *Daisy *Basketball *Cherry *Cup *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Team B *Tack *Gamepad Episode 2 Trivia: *'Running gag: '''Since Tack distrusts Team A because of the first challenge, he frequently checks on E.D. and Disc (Team B members), to make sure they don't "associate with them too much". This is even to the point where he is at the party. *'Running gag: E.D. often asks Cup things (how fast they should set up the party, etc) because she thinks Cup and Dice have a lot in common due to the fact that they're both impatient. **This is somewhat true in Catastrophic Chaos ''and partly true Object Madness to an extent, as Dice and Cup can be irritated when impatient in both series, implying that they think the same way at times. ***However, they are impatient in their own way (Dice doesn't like wasting time, Cup is impatient in general). **'Running gag variation: '''When Cup doesn't get a clear response or answer from Dice and tells E.D. about it, E.D. then resorts to asking Disc (Dice's best friend) and Gamepad (a friend of Dice). *This is the first episode to feature Team B members, both as main and supporting characters. *This is the first episode to focus on one Team A character. **At first, Cup was a supporting protagonist, but that role got scrapped because of being a main protagonist in another episode. *This is the first episode to have a character crying on-screen. **Ironically, Dice is the third least suspected character to cry, right after Nickel and Cherry. *E.D. was originally going to be male in this series, as TheTwistedMangle used to prefer her as a male, but was changed to her canon gender in ''Object Madness ''at last minute. Episode Three: Stalker Stamina Due to Tack's distrustful and strained relationship with Team A, E.D. convinces him to make an attempt to make amends with them. Meanwhile, Team A tries to enjoy a board game, but feels like they're being stalked. Episode 3 Main Characters: '''Team B *Tack (Main Protagonist) *E.D. (Deuteragonist) Episode 3 Supporting Characters: Team A *Daisy *Basketball *Cherry *Cup *Dice *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Episode 3 Trivia: *This is the first episode not ''to focus on any Team A members and focus solely on Team B members. *This is the first episode to focus on only two characters. Episode Four: L.A.R.P. Me Daisy and Cup are against each other in a live action medieval roleplay. However, they realize that everything they do becomes real, they both must lead their teammates to safety. Episode 4 Main Characters: '''Team A' *Daisy (Main Protagonist) *Cup (Main Protagonist) Episode 4 Supporting Characters: Team A *Basketball *Cherry *Dice (Key Character) *Latte *Nickel *Puffball Episode 4 Trivia: *This episode explores how Cup can be insecure about herself and that she thinks she's a bad friend, teammate, and leader. *This is the first episode to feature two main protagonists, instead of one main protagonist, a deuteragonist, a possible tritagonist, and/or one or more supporting protagonists. *The name of this episode is deprived from the term "L.A.R.P.", which stands for "live action roleplay", meaning that people roleplay as characters physically instead on social media, websites, and via electronics in general. --- Any episode, character, or plot ideas are welcome! Category:Blog posts